Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (Fan-Film) - Story and Plot)
PRLG 2014 Fan-Film Title (FINAL) - Copy - DARK.jpg|linktext=The Legend Retold and Re-Imagined NOTE: The Fan-Film reboot of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy ''takes place in a alternate timeline and universe as it starts anew, so whereas, it DOES NOT take place in the same timeline as the series nor is set before or after the events of its finale," Journey's End ". In 2014, The Zeon Empire , attacks the planet Mirinoi . Terra Venture's military unit goes in on the offensive in Lazurus City, a desserted city (that oddly resembles any city in a mid-eastern village) being under attack by the Zeon. The empire's leader, led by the Dark Galaxy's own grand ruler Lord Metarex watches over the destruction as he oathes his speech on retaliating against those who dared to opposed him and his army 3,000 years ago in a battle that took place on Mirinoi. He boasts only the strong (regarding his army) would survive and the weak (regarding those who are good) should die and soon, in present day, he should rise and seek revenge against Terra Venture . Metarex even boasted for past centuries destroying every single planet across the galaxy as there is one powerful force that will soon withstand against him at all odds and when he will strike he and his army will destroy what remains of Terra Venture and the Power Rangers. Onboard the space colony of Terra Venture, the film introduces the 5 new individuals destined to become the new Galaxy Power Rangers - Tony Marshall , Will James , Miranda Campbell , Browne Jones and Gwen McQueen , as 5 five are destined to wield the power of the Quasar Sabers throughout their journey, whereas throughout the film, Tony spends half of his journey finding his brother Jesse Marshall , who fell victim in the chasm far beyond in a rescue mission that took place in Lazurus City courtesy by the doing of the villainous Villamax . The Rangers deal with Villamax's squad of Chromite Vipers to take out while Tony deals with Villamax himself until Villamax would then retreat from his first encounter with the Red Ranger, marking his words to him that the next time he meets him and his team he will get another chance of stealing the Rangers' Quasar Sabers, so that way the next time his next attempt of taking the sabers and giving them to Lord Metarex would please him so Metarex can resurrect what will soon-appear to be his ultimate weapon to destroy Terra Venture. Meanwhile, in a later battle, Villamax duels with the Rangers, for the Quasar Sabers. When the Rangers witness their first defeat, Villamax takes the opportunity to steal the Sabers. Refusing, Tony is captured by Villamax. With Tony captured, the other Rangers must go out to find, search and rescue him at the nearby Construction Site area in the Industral Dome. Onboard the Zeon Fortress, Lord Metarex continues to get angered by Villamax's second failure of bringing the Quasar Sabers and the Transdaggers so that way he can revive Serpenterra. In spite so, Metarex demands him to go out to a nearby distant planet to find The Lights of Orion . Villamax finds it impossible. Metarex tells Villamax that if he makes one more failure streak, he would forever destroy him. Villamax vows not to fail his boss again but Metarex denies his promise. Metarex suggests to Villamax that he should team-up with Furio to find the Lights, but Villamax decides to find them solo. On Terra Venture, Villamax heads to a nearby mountain formation to see if the Lights of Orion would be anywhere but no sign of them. When he appears by the cave entrance, Furio appears asking him he wants any help. With a score to settle, the two evil duo decides to find the Lights before the Power Rangers would ahead of time, with Villamax stating that they seem to have a plan in motion. In a cave entrance, Tony encounters Furio and the two fight. After the fight, Tony and Furio explode and later out of the cave is The Magna Defender . The Rangers are puzzled over the Magna Defender for saving him but Magna Defender refuses to accept their appreciation of saving Tony. Back on the Zeon Fortress, Furio meets up with Lord Metarex regarding Villamax's last failure and also hearing of Magna Defender's return which outrages Metarex. Metarex even swarn that back 3,000 years ago, he and his empire had defeated Magna Defender, killed his son Zika and destroyed his home world. Back on Terra Venture, Tony, Will and Browne discusses about the Magna Defender and Lord Metarex's plan, with Tony pointing out about that he somehow thinks that Magna Defender reminds him of Jesse in similar ways of saving him but the guys disagree. Tony then mentions that will what Metarex wants that the Rangers already retrieved, besides the Lights, is that Metarex wants to revive and reconstruct Serpentera, a powerful evil Zord that once belonged to Lord Zedd. As the Lights of Orion have appeared, the Rangers must race against time to stopFurio from retrieving them to give its power to Metarex to revive Serpenterra. Magna Defender interferes with the Rangers as he (like in the show) prevents them from claiming the Lights. Once the Power Rangers finally obtain them, they put their newly enhanched power to use to finish Furio off once and for all. As Terra Venture, already with its military unit active in taking down the Chromite troops, begins to face its doom at the hands of Lord Metarex and his Zeon Empire (with Furio, Villamax and Treacheron already gone) without the planned use of Serpenterra, the Power Rangers head to the Mountain Dome to stop Magna Defender from exhausting the core of the dome with the Defender Torozord stabbing its Defender Staff into the crest of the dome's ground. The more power Magna Defender uses to lure Metarex away, it causes him to demorph out of Torozord and back to his normal size. The Rangers get Magna Defender to safety until a Chromite Viper soldier stabs Magna Defender in the back with a poisonous dagger. Tony rescues Magna Defender getting him to nearby safety while the other Rangers deal with the Chromite. At a nearby mountain formation, Magna Defender and Tony engage in a conversation. Tony wants to wonder what is up with Magna Defender of his anger issues and his long personal vendetta toward the Zeon Empire until Magna Defender brings up to Tony about the opposable fate of Jesse. Tony overhears him at the moment. After relearning of the truth behind Jesse, Tony then realizes that Jesse is inside the Magna Defender's body since the Defender is close to dying as he must, for his final battle, to stop Lord Metarex. When Magna Defender abids Tony to pull out his Quasar Saber to kill him, he refuses. Tony then tells him that killing someone who is not evil is wrong and oathes as a Power Ranger, his duty is to protect Terra Venture, his friends, and the rest of the colony's inhabitants. After the discussion, which didn't go so well, Tony leaves Magna Defender in order to regroup with his friends as Magna must make a choice on his own of what he wants to do before his time of act of vengeance is over. While still at the Mountain Dome, the Rangers head to another nearby location where they will encounter for the first time with Lord Metarex. As the team stand by, the sky of the domes darken and starts to pour down heavy rain, foreshadowing Metarex's arrival to come and strike down the Power Rangers. Metarex's ship lands and now the battle between the Power Rangers and Lord Metarex begins. Each Ranger goes in on Metarex on his/her own defensive but sadly get knocked and beaten around by Metarex, who proves himself to the Rangers that he is far more powerful than they are as a team combined. Their first ever battle was proven to be unsuccessful. With each of the Rangers down to the count, Metarex gets in closer to them. Tony tries to strike with one of his grapple shooters but Metarex stops him. Tony stands up to Metarex with valor and pride about if Metarex ever tries to destroy Terra Venture, the team's opportunity of saving it will/would end up in complete ruins. Browne and Will warns Tony not to make a sacrifice until Gwen reminds him about his brother. Metarex asks why should Tony listen to his friends, Tony replies not only they are his friends, they are his team and they must stand together to fight against evil especially from the likes of someone like Metarex himself. Tony and the others then mock Metarex of his unrightful name of "Grand ruler and conqueror of the Galaxy" knowing, for a long time (even Tony knows this), that Metarex wasn't really going to take the colony down pointing out that a whole time that he was nothing more than a mere joke. Metarex disagrees. After being humiliated by the Rangers, Metarex charges up in maximum power to obliterate them boasting once again that he has more power than he could ever imagine. Before Metarex bids goodbye to the Power Rangers, Tony and the others charge up to Metarex, bellowing '"For........Terra...Venture!!!!"' until the Magna Defender shows up to stop them. Metarex and Magna Defender counter blast each other. Before Magna Defender goes after Metarex, he tells the Rangers he rather do this mission alone and leaves. Magna Defender and Lord Metarex's final battle begins. Before it, Magna Defender wants to sacrifice himself to bid his self-sacrifice as a tribute to Zika. The rest of Terra Venture's GSA military unit shuts down and defeats the Chromite soldiers from bringing more chaos to the colony. As the battle comes to a close, Lord Metarex and Magna Defender both die in battle. The Rangers reminscence Magna Defender's death, with Tony thinking since the Magna Defender did of course have Jesse's body, he might be gone and dead as well. Before the Rangers head back home, they discover that Jesse returns to them alive and well, with Tony and Will thinking he was gone forever but wasn't. With Jesse back, all 6 of the Rangers return back home to the main dome of Terra Venture. The film comes to a close with the following 3 scenes - Tony and Gwen reconsiling their relationship, Devin tells Tony about any future dangers coming by on Terra Venture and shows him about a "new menace" coming soon to be a potental threat as Tony looks in to it in the forseable future. He closes the film stating while about he and his team as Power Rangers it is their duty to save and protect Terra Venture from the forces of evil and "Where Destiny Takes Us, We'll never Know". 'Epilogue' In a post-ending scene, Lord Metarex is placed in Terra Venture's Space Prison Facility for space alien criminals swearing that one day that the Power Rangers will pay for ridding him, his existance and his empire, until Scorpius appears, meeting him for the first time in so long. Metarex recalls to Scorpius about the last time he saw or heard from him that he conquered a couple of planets. Scorpius is angrily disappointed at Metarex, despite his failed attempts to destroy the Power Rangers, for that, he will have someone to take them out when the time is right, which hints that Trakeena will likely return, for the first time in a ''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film, as most of this leads to what will be in store in the next chapter of the fan-film reboot series. Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) Category:Mischellany (Lost Galaxy 2014)